May I Have This Dance?
by cooey95
Summary: My take on Reid and Rossi's discussion in 'Alchemy' will be a multi chapter story. Reid centric, features Meave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Spencer Reid was standing in a grand ballroom, watching beautifully dressed, masked couples move around, they seemed to glide around the room, twirling, dancing, and having a good time during their evening. The men were dressed in finely pressed suits, bowties completing the ensemble, their dancing partners were dressed in brightly coloured gowns that shimmered under the lights of the three crystal chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. The support columns were adorned with heavy drapes of fabric, white and gold alternating, they matched the shades on the wall and ceiling. The floor was black, with a white pattern that spencer simply couldn't identify, it was familiar in an abstract way. As Spencer was watching the couples dance he had been walking the perimeter of the room, he adjusted the mask on his face. The mask was a deep blue, it had an intricate swirling pattern of black and grey in the design, framing the eye sockets in the mask, the colours in the mask matched the colours of his suit perfectly, better than anything he would pick out himself. As this thought occurred to him he heard the sound of a woman clearing her throat behind him. He turned at the sound; he felt his heart skip a couple of beats before continuing at an increased pace. In front of him was a beautiful brunette, she was dressed in an amethyst coloured gown, her face was adorned with a matching coloured mask, the pattern within was similar to the one on Spencer's mask, the colour, the same shade of blue. Reid knew who he was standing in front of.

"Maeve." The word slipped out of his mouth in a whisper, slipping past his lips before he had time to register the action. His heart lifted, the sadness he had felt since her death vanished, here she was standing right before him; he felt the sweetest joy, he had another chance with her, another chance at happiness. There was nothing that could make him upset, he felt as if the sun was shining on his life in that moment

"Hello Spencer, enjoying the festivities?" she asked, twirling ever so slightly from side to side, causing her dress to shimmer in the lights. She smiled at him, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Uhm, yes, yes I am, it's a little odd though, I don't exactly know why im here though. Im glad, because, well, you're here." He said, cutting himself off as he realised he was rambling.

"Well, im glad to hear it." She replied, looking at the couples on the floor. She turned back to Spencer, who had been watching her the entire time. "Will you dance with me?" she asked, extending her hand to him.

"I don't know how to dance." He replied nervously, she was watching him expectantly now.

"it's not that hard, I can show you." Her had was still extended to him.

Spencer reached out his hand, about to take hers within his own. Just before his hand made contact he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned get a better look, what he saw shocked him. The beautiful ballroom was gone, the crystal chandeliers that had hanging had been replaced by chandeliers made of bone, ribs were connected to make the circumference of the circle, tibia bones made up a design in the middle, the candles were actually fingers, the wax was flesh melting away from the bone. The support columns were large rotted logs that looked as if they could fall down at any moment, the expensive fabrics were gone, and spider webs were in their place. The design in the floor pattern that had been eluding Spencer was suddenly made apparent to him, it was pictures of skulls, layered over each other, the eyes stared up at the ceiling. Finally Spencer looked back at the couples that were dancing in the room. This is where he got the biggest surprise of all. The couples were skeletons; their clothing was rags, hanging from the bones, fabric and flesh hung towards the floor as the pairs of skeletons spun around the room. Spencer turned back to Maeve who was standing, still dressed beautifully, still waiting for an answer, a slightly confused expression on her face.

"Maeve, I, I cant dance with you. If we dance here, we dance forever."

"But I thought you wanted to be with me?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"I do, you know I do, but this isn't the forever I wanted for us." He replied, his mood darkening. His chance at happiness with Maeve was slipping away once more.

She turned and walked away from him, breaking his heart, right along the seam that had been created when she died.

Spencer Reid woke in his bed, gasping for breath, he checked the clock by his bed. 3.56 AM, he had gotten a little more sleep than usual, but all that meant to him was that the dream lasted longer, and the pain was more real.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, watching the episode 'Alchemy' made this come to mind, it will be at least three chapters. As usual, if you could read and review i would love to know what you think! Also, thank you to tannerose5 for pointing out the formatting error, i wouldn't have picked up on it on my own. Until next time, cooey out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Criminal Minds. Sadly**

Spencer was dreaming. He knew instantly that he was in a dream, well, a nightmare really. He was standing off to the side in a crowded nightclub, the music was too loud and the flashing lights were giving him a headache. He ran his hands through his brown curls and sighed. There was a reason he didn't go to clubs. It was a sensory overload, plus, he just didn't mingle well with others. He tried pinching himself to see if he could get out of this nightmare and maybe fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, no such luck. He looked around, trying to find anything familiar in the room, however, for him, nothing in here was familiar, the song playing had far to much bass in it, and the tempo was to fast, not something Spencer Reid listened to or was familiar with. The visual aspect of the room was simply frustrating, everywhere he looked he saw males and females sharing their personal space under the flashing strobes as the smoke curled around them. As for the smell, well, it was primarily sweat laced with the artificial smoke and then something unidentifiable. Spencer was officially a hundred percent sure he was in hell. He sighed and looked around for a seat, as he did he saw something odd out of the corner of his eye, an averaged sized female on the other side of the room. He only saw her for a second before she disappeared into the crowd. He shook his head, it wasn't her, he was sure of it.

Spencer had been sitting for a while when he sensed a familiar presence nearby, looking around once again he spied a shadow, one that didn't fit in. Dressed appropriately for a trip to a museum or a library, was a woman with mousy brown hair, dancing to the beat of the song that was currently playing. swaying her hips in time to the beat with her arms above her head. Before Spencer could get a look at her face she was swallowed by the crowd. He stood and walked briskly over to where he had seen her, he was certain now that the woman he had seen was Maeve. He followed the shadowy figure through the dancing crowd, excusing himself as he accidentally bumped into those around him. He saw her stop in the centre of the dance floor and turn to him. His heart stopped. He was right it was Maeve. She shot him a flirtatious smile and beckoned him closer, as his body started forward his mind screamed at him to stop, he took stock of his surroundings once more, sweaty, drunken people danced around him, oblivious to the pain he was feeling, because as he recalled from his dream a few weeks ago, of he was to dance with Maeve here it would be for eternity, and this was not the forever he had wanted with her. As his mind was processing this, his body continued forward, toward her. She started to walk backwards, the crowd parting around her effortlessly, beckoning him to follow. His feet obeyed her, ignoring the shouting that his brain was doing. As she neared the edge of the crowd someone bumped Spencer, who turned to apologise, momentarily distracted. When he turned back, she was gone. Spencer stopped his walking and fell to his knees feeling his heart break a little more inside, not knowing if this would have been the last time he ever saw her, hoping it wasn't because even heartbreak meant that he could get a glimpse at the first woman he had loved.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter took a while to get out because it was kinda hard to write, like, i had to ask my sister for help which meant i had to let her read this. I never let her read anything that i write. I still think it kind of sucks, but its just sitting in my draft folder doing nothing. Hope you guys like it a little more than i do. Reviews will be rewarded with cookies! Untill next time, Cooey out. **


End file.
